pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/Me Barrier Bond Monk
This looks like something I could use in Kurzick FA... -- Armond Warblade 04:39, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :nah, you'll need heals too to keep the gatekeeper alive, you can also ditch the res sig. d-kiss, healseed, ect are good ways to keep them up - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:44, 24 July 2007 (CEST) ::Still not too far off. I usually use barrier, bond, and vital blessing and they survive pretty well. -- Armond Warblade 19:13, 24 July 2007 (CEST) I think it's important to keep in mind that the barrier bond monk doesn't work in the same fashion as a normal protection monk. They're not supposed to involve themselves in the battle much. If they manage to aggro an enemy, they should run, not try to take the damage. Unfortunately, in Hard Mode, the enemies flock to low hp monks like flies to a piece of rancid meat. It would make the bond monk an easy target in Hard Mode, which is why the strategy should be to stay at a distance. Reducing damage to 25%, even if you're not actively casting anything, is a huge help. A 150 damage spike would be reduced to 37. With a heal monk, everybody stands a good chance of survival. Though I'd like to add that a good addition might be protective spirit. In addition to reducing damage to 25%, this would guarantee that someone could never take much damage. If a person had 500 hp and took a hit with life bond, life barrier, and protective spirit took major spike damage, the most it could ever do is 13 damage. Not too shabby. Even just having life bond and protective spirit would keep damage at 25 damage maximum. While it does require being in closer range, it also lasts quite a bit, allowing you to cast and stay clear. If worst came to worst and you were getting hit, you can cast this on yourself and keep yourself alive long enough to get help from the heal monk. Nice build. Eyekwah 09:44, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Cleanup I added some information under equipment regarding insignias. The previous version said "Have the chest piece with elemental resistance, and always use tattoos on hands and feet". Since now any piee can have any innate bonus, I added the corresponding insignia. --ChrisRodrigues 04:20, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Something else related to cleanup but not insignias, is why do they have Divine Favor at 15? They chart shows that Divine Favor at 14 is best for any level of Protection Prayers.--Cursed Condemner 22:42, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Resurrect? why use rebirth, if you need to cast and still maintain some bonds. use somethnig like reschant. rebirth loses all your energy. if you need to in a battle. have balth on you, to maintin energy that way even better than you can with signets. and reschant then back. :Monks are not supposed to ressuret during the fight. If the situation is going wrong, they should run away (as they are usally in the back line) and then rez with rebirth - which is the best rez skill for resurrecting party from distance. ::This is a PvE Build, Sunspear Rebirth Signet FTW. Jesus cries whenever you use Rebirth. God punishes him for crying, and Jesus takes it out on African Children.--Rella 19:12, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Where? Where would this be best suited for, what sorts of areas? (forgot to sign) 81.156.118.137 17:24, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Its used in the Fissure of Woe a lot. I'm sure it can be used in other areas too. Butterflybangs 22:53, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Yea mostly high-end stuff. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 02:13, 12 January 2009 (EST) Life Sheath? I was wondering if Life Sheath could be used instead of Life Barrier. Life Sheath would negate a certain amount of damage, which would last longer because of Life Bond. Life Sheath has a fairly short recharge, so you could spam it quite easily. I just want your opinion because I haven't tried it yet... Panda Man 05:30, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Life sheeth works well with bonding, but honestly the best way to prot is to use a full active prot. With an active prot you can pre-prot the tank with a PS, then watch what is happening and prot accordingly. The trick is in selecting the right prot spells rather then holding bonds on people who may or may not need them. I have no idea why the top of the page calls this build versitile. ^^Agreed. I do not even know why this build is still considered great due to Paragons for one thing. Sure it was great in the past when tank and spank is all you had, but this character is so fragile and offers nothing more to the team. At least the imbagon adds some damage.(Mr Pink57 02:34, 28 February 2008 (EST)) WTB Save Yourselves! Balth Spirit gives you tons of adrenaline... Bonds and +100 armor = GG PvEMatti Nuke 03:15, 31 December 2007 (EST) ...This is a Mo/Me bonding build. "Save Yourselves!" is a warrior skill. Tonight 12:12, 31 December 2007 (EST) :He prob means on some war, sin or imbagon. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:51, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::No, read what he said. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:51, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::With 0 in Smiting Prayers, Balthazar's Spirit would have to trigger 100 times to fuel one "Save Yourselves!" (67 with 3, 50 with 8 and 40 triggers with 13-17) so allies under the effects of Life Bond would have to be hit 40-100 times during a period of 4-6 seconds to maintain "Save Yourselves!". The best scenario is that allies get hit with 7 attacks per second, but you aren't going to have 13 Smiting Prayer on a Bonder. The worst case scenario would be 25 attacks per second, where that would be with the lowest Allegiance Rank and 0-2 in Smiting Prayers. You'd also need 17 attacks per second with max allegiance rank. Leave "SY!" to the physical professions, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:45, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Someone just got bashed. Nice idea tho. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|talk]] 02:16, 12 January 2009 (EST) Wow this build is fking old--Relyk 08:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : Rather. Does anyone still even use this? The only place that (to my knowledge) requires a bonder nowadays is DoA HM, and even then only for cryway and such. PVX-Haxor 23:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::An imbagon means you could spam heals and roll faster than making your team take 1 damage a hit--Relyk 00:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Deleted cold damage mention Okay, spinal shivers in farming is history, so I'm taking out that cold damage thing. No one wants to pay 10 energy every single time there's cold damage. Archive Who runs bonders in PvE anymore? 'Drah McNinja' 22:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Deep, Urgoz, DoA. --Anonimous. D: 22:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Should we archive this or not? I haven't played anywhere where this would be needed in a while, so I don't know. 16:07, 8 June 2009 :::DoA says hi. Also, have you missed the huge influx of retarded Ether Renewal bars? I'd worry about those, first. '···''' Danny Does 16:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Its still very viable on a hero for Survivor title characters. :Viable for survivors =/= gud, mr. anon. Without any objection, I'd like to either archive this or downvote it into good. --JaiGoesMonksassin 20:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, so the true colors of PvX come out yet again! Downvote something for being old and unused rather than being not useful! Why downvote it when it still works great and is very helpful in most hard mode areas or anywhere where you need to protect someone who is poorly scripted in HM (cough cough Togo, Mhenlo, Danika). It is not a part of the pve meta, so who cares how "used" it is? Heroes run this well, whereas heroes cannot be imbagons for obvious reasons. So when rolling without an imbagon on HM, I find it best to drag one of these babies around if I'm running something other than discordway or sabway. But then again, no one plays HM anymore without bringing a perma, a 600, or any combination of somesuch farmery. Why fight through an area when you can tank through an area faster?~Acheron :rather, heroes run this well when you disable everything but Mantra and Blessed Sig and you apply all the bonds for them. moo, regardless, it does have its uses. It's also handy for Assault on the Stronghold to protect the battering ram. — μαφλεσ 06:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::or use consume corpse and don't be bad? Life Guardian 06:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::cannot be fucked to do this, mr. Life. — μαφλεσ 06:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It's easier than taking a whole bonder D:. Life Guardian 06:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Stop being nostalgiac. This is hardly ever used anymore. The last time I ever saw this used was in 5 man FoW pre speed clears. The only bonders used nowadays are either for permas or for 600's both of which are covered on the wiki. Selket Shadowdancer 08:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::IMO, just downvote this into good. This is just too niche to be in great. --JaiGoesMonksassin 17:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think this is a great build for almost all PvE missions. Missions use NPCs. NPCs love to commit suicide. This stops them, seems like a pretty decent idea to me.-- 23:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bonders are still meta in Urgoz and the Deep... But nowhere else. This build is pretty badly out of date though, since it has mantra of inscriptions as a central point. It needs updated or archived. 13:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)